Why Me?-Titan's Curse Edition
by Daughter of the Lion
Summary: I have had a horrid month. My family dies in a fire, my friend dies by hellhound, and two of my sisters fall off of a cliff. My powers are not working, and my new powers drain me almost to the brink of death. And to top it off, I am being controlled to damage all my friendships. But by who?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So I promised an update on Valentines' Day for **_**Why Me?**_** but I have decided to stop and start over from the beginning. I know that all of you think the Jenny is a Mary-Sue because she is too powerful, but I know her backstory, and you guys don't. So I am going to tell you that I am starting over. Oh, and here are review responses to **_**Why Me?:**_

_**Lexi/Alexis Chrabot (Did I spell that right?)**_**: I am so sorry, but I need to do this. And you want to now what happened to Jenny and Percy? I am going to put that at the end of the chapter! Also, I obviously decided not to die. Anyways, if you did kill me, there would be no more updates.**

_**Guest: **_** Thank you for telling me that. Oh, and I will tell you the same thing I said to Lexi. I am going to tell you what happened. I might post it as well, along with an author's note on the actual crossover. Maybe.**

_**Merlin is not a dude:**_** You are right! Also, it is the girl avatar who can also bend light and darkness and is the Avatar's love. Maybe. I am still thinking about it.**

_**Akai-san:**_** I know, I have been told that in several PMs, and I told them her backstory. So here, you will be told. Thanks, I noticed that she was a little Mary-Sue. Sorry! And, she has sort of trust issues in this first chapter. Her fatal flaw is trust. She doesn't trust easily.**

_**FrozenFlame280:**_** Thanks! I am basically starting at the beginning of the series. **

_**CrazyFlowerHeaven:**_** Thank you!**

**Now onto the story! Also, this starts a few weeks before The Titan's Curse!**

**Jenny's POV:**

Chapter 1:

I had just finished working at the La Provedencia (Providence World Ministries) fundraising event for the yearly mission down to Honduras, and my friends Abby, Gabe, Daniel, Ethan (Abby's little brother), Annabeth, Angie, and Caleb were coming over for my birthday, which was today, November 24th. They were all coming because they were my family.

See, I am a Terran. A Terran is someone who can control an element or two. I can control the earth, as well as light. But my favorite power is the one over life itself. I can make things grow, or give children to barren mothers, and I can heal wounds. I can even bring mortals back to life, with Ian's help. I can only do it a few times though; because of the power it takes, but more on that later.

Mrs. Cox, (Gabe's Mom) had just dropped us off about a block away, as she was going to a house down there.

Then we saw a huge line of fire trucks and a pile of ash and smoke where….

I never got to finish my thought because a man came to me holding my dog, Jake, my iPod, my adoption certificate, and some photo albums. "Are you Jennifer Ann Hyde?" He said with a thick Irish accent.

"Y-yes." I said fearing the worst.

"I am sorry, but your house burned down, and this is all we could save."

Tears were rolling down my face. My entire family was there. My mom, my dad, Jonathan (My brother), my grandmother, my grandfather, my aunt, my uncle, my cousin and her husband and her daughter, my other cousin and his girlfriend. Even my dad's family came from New Jersey. All of my relatives, even the most distant, came to my birthday. "H-how did the fire start?"

"A group of disgusting looking people were seen throwing lit sticks on the grass and the house and after the fire started, there was a horrid voice that said, 'This is Kronos' wrath against Jennifer Ann Hyde, who keeps him from his mother.' Do you know what any of this means?"

I heard Annabeth softly gasp, but took no notice and shook my head, utterly clueless. "No sir." I said. I was really confused. Kronos was an Ancient Greek myth! "Must be some Ancient Greek fanatics? What concerns me is how they got my name and address and why me?"

The man looked thoughtful. "Maybe the got it from a social media site?" The kind fireman asked as my friends crowded around me, trying to comfort me.

I shook my head. "I shut them all down over six months ago. Maybe they had someone in their group who could look through the school records?"

The man nodded, mulling it over. "Here lass." He handed me a card "I once lost my family to a fire, as well. If you need a place to stay, or just need to talk, call me."

I smiled at him. "Thank you sir." He was really nice. All my friends took turns hugging me, after Ethan came back with Mrs. Cox.

"Come on," Annabeth said. She was one of my best friends even though she was 14, and I had just turned 12 today. The rest of my friends were older than me as well, minus Angie, Ethan and Caleb. "We are going to go to my apartment."

Mrs. Cox took us there and only left with al of us telling her that it would be all right. Annabeth took a deep breath and stood up. "Jenny, Guys, there is something that I should have told you a long time ago. The Greek gods are real. I am a demigod. A child of Athena to be exact. Abby, Gabe, Angie, and Jenny, you guys are all demigods. Ethan, Caleb, and Daniel, you three are just mortals who can see through the Mist, which shields us from mortals. I hope that you don't hate me from keeping this from you."

I turned to her, astonished. "Hate you? How could we ever hate you? You are our sister, blood or no. And family always sticks together. Annabeth, I have read the myths. When you are claimed, it makes life worse for you. You are obviously claimed. Where do you go? And can I maybe stay there?"

She looked brighter. "Of course you can! You all need to. Well, Caleb, Daniel and Ethan should stay at the manor so Kronos doesn't come after you. And I stay in Camp Half-Blood. It is a safe place for demigods. Do you want to come?"

"Of course!" I said.

Then Abby stood up. "If Jenny is going, then we are all going to, right?"

Everyone nodded as Caleb said, "Our 'families'," he made air quotes. "do not feel life family. This, all of us, is our family. And family sticks together. Wherever you go, we will go to."

We packed what we could, and called all of our steeds, (the ones who do not swim anyways) and immediately set out for Virginia. During the time on the road, Annabeth told us all we needed to know. We got there about a week later. It was now December 1st, and we decided as the attacks from monsters got worse, that we were going to split up and make sure that Caleb, Daniel, and Ethan got home safely.

Annabeth whistled and yelled, "Blackjack!" A black horse, no Pegasus, swooped down and settled near Annabeth. "Blackjack, I need you to take these three," she pointed to the Mist seeing mortals, "to the Terran Manor, okay?"

He nodded, and I heard his voice in my head. "Of curse, it is an honor to carry a Terran. Your Majesties." He bowed and I giggled. I loved it when majestic beasts did this. They got on and flew away.

Annabeth told me to go on with out them, and to keep my bow out at all times. "But," I asked. "is it safe?"

She looked at me, dead serious. "You are the best archer I know. If anyone can do this, it is you. On horseback, it will take maybe 12 hours. To monsters, you radiate life energy, the very thing they despise. Go."

I decided to let Katherina rest, and called Arion, one of my unicorns. I named him after the original Arion, who was the fastest horse of all time. Using him would mean I could make to Long Island Sound in about half the time, around six in the evening.

I made it there at the time I estimated, and decided to stop and contact Annabeth. _"Hey, are you all okay?"_

She replied in my head._ "No. Angie and I got separated from Abby and Gabe. And Abby just contacted me a few minutes ago. Gabe was claimed as a child of Hades, and there was a huge pack of monsters and their powers were not working. Gabe sacrificed himself so that Abby could get away. He is dead."_

I replied back. _"I will find him and help bring him back, or try to. I sense that he and his Terran were separated and that is why he died."_

"_NO."_ Annabeth said. _"He left specific instructions to not bring him back, and to save your chances for someone more important."_

"_Who could be more important than my brother?"_

"_I don't know. But continue on into Camp. Tell Chiron that I sent you."_

I sighed and continued north.

It was around seven p.m. when I made it to Thalia's Pine. I put my hand on the tree and sighed. It had been a long week. "My normal life is all gone. I have nowhere else to turn. If there is no reason for me to stay here, minus my siblings, then I am going to rescue people from my parent's fate." I decided that if the rest of my family died, I would help others get to camp, and that is the life I would live.

I saw Angie and Annabeth running with a pack of giant black mastiffs at their heels. A boy with black hair and sea green eyes who was holding a sword came running up the hill. Along side him was a girl with spiky black hair, blue eyes and a Green Day T- shirt. She had a spear that crackled with electricity. So this must be Thalia and Percy. I knew what Annabeth meant by Percy being handsome.

I tried to grab my bow, but it had disappeared. Suddenly, I had a sword and shield. My shield had the head of Medusa and my sword looked to be an alloy of bronze, silver, steel, gold, and a black iron. Odd… maybe it was a gift from my parent? _"Yes, my child."_ I heard a voice in my head say. _"I am your mother. This is a copy of my own shield, and your sword is an alloy of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Olympian Silver, _Stygian Iron, and Mortal Steel. It can kill anything with a touch, if that is what you_ desire. Go, join your sisters."_

I snapped out of my thoughts and charged. I had never been good with a sword because none would fit me, but I could handle one, and this one felt right. I slashed ducked and rolled, letting my instincts take over. All the while, Annabeth, Angie, and I were trying to use our powers, but it didn't work. All I saw was gold dust, until there was a hurricane. I looked up after killing yet another hound to see Angie in a hurricane. I some how knew that she couldn't keep this up for long, and I let words roll off my tongue without even thinking of their meaning. I said _"Glacio; Consisto." __**(Latin for: Freeze; Halt) **_And the world froze as I wiped the sweat and grime from my brow. I spoke in a whisper, as I had done before. _"__Libera me tenuistis."_ _**(Latin for: You are now free of my hold.)**_ Time sped up again. Angie was again at full strength, as was Annabeth. We finished off the monsters, and were about to rest.

Then, Abby came running with another pack of hounds on her heels. She was shooting them with perfect accuracy from her bow, which glowed with fire from the sun. My mom's voice was back in my head. _"Her father is Apollo. I am glad that she is not egotistical like her father and siblings."_

I stood in front of my sister, protecting her as she panted from running. Suddenly, I had a horrid thought, but the voice I thought in was not mine. _"Seriously, from running and shooting a bow?"_

I yelled back at the voice in my head as I sliced monsters, dodging the winds from Angie's personal hurricane. _**"**__She can't run. It hurts her lungs! I know this!"_

"_Yet, it annoys you."_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No! That's final!"_ I shut the voice out, and allowed my mother's voice back in.

"_Use the gift of manipulating words that I have given you. There are over 500 monsters left; 507, to be exact. Use these Latin words: Ego confringo. __**(Latin for: I destroy into tiny pieces) **__It will take a lot of power though, and most likely knock you out."_

I did what she told me and said _"Ego confringo!"_ loud and clear. Immediately, the remaining monsters were turned to dust. I was almost dead on my feet, but I helped Angie up, and carried Abby to where Annabeth told me.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Thalia said.

I decided that I needed to be honest so I said. "My mother told me to do that. What I did, I don't know."

"_Ego confringo._" Annabeth muttered. "That is Latin for I destroy/break into tiny pieces. You didn't learn this yet in school, so how?"

"I told you," I said, still holding Abby. "My mom said to."

A group of blond haired, blue eyed, egotistical looking people gathered around Abby; Definitely Apollo's kids. Suddenly, there was a golden light around Abby, and a sun image around her head. Then, there was a bright sea green light around Angie, and a trident around her head.

"Poseidon." Percy said. "I have a sister!"

"Finally," I thought I muttered. "Someone else to take care of them and I my job is complete. I can now make good on that promise."

Apparently, Thalia and Percy were able to hear me, for Percy said, "You saved my sister's and the rest of this camp's life with whatever you did. I cannot let you leave. Plus, here you are safe."

I laughed bitterly. Friends had always been a problem for me. No one really knew me. All my life, I have kept my true self a secret. Except for my few friends, but they don't know all of me. "No where has ever been safe."

"Don't you care?" Annabeth, Angie and Abby all screamed in unison. (Abby had just been healed by her siblings.)

I was livid. _All I did was help them, and expect nothing in return_. _But I don't._ Yes you do! _Who ever you are get out of my head NOW! _But they didn't. Instead, they forced me to say, "Do I not care?" I said, my voice deadly calm. The entire camp was still. "Sisters, do you know the number one rule I live by?" They shook their heads, scared, for I do not get mad very easily. "I do everything I possibly can to help someone, but make sure to allow no one to come near to help. It is always a ploy, from my experience."

They had apologetic looks on their faces. Finally, the stress and exhaustion of my newfound powers, and my missing ones, got to me. I was about to hit the ground, when strong arms caught my plump form. I blushed, because I was no 90 or 110 pound girl. I was heavy, and had tried to change, I just couldn't.

The last thing I remembered was Percy's voice whispering to me as he carried me. "You don't have to hide. I will always be there. I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbled, then I blacked out.

**AN: Okay, a nice long chapter! My longest yet! And will be longer! Was it good, bad, eh, meh? I liked it, but I want to know if you guys did. I will try to update within a week, but I am still in school. And I don't get to be on the computer all the time, either. Anyways, I promised an ending to that cliffhanger on the original **_**Why Me? **_ **and I shall deliver! Here you go: (Don't worry, I am going to put this on the actual crossover, if you don't want to read it here.)**

**Chapter 4: Tails and Anger and Self Control**

Percy jumped, and I was scared. Not that Poseidon would kill me, but that Percy would see my tail. I heard Hestia's voice in my head. _"My child, I will give you a few minutes to get out of this situation, but water is not my element, so I can give you maybe ten minutes, if you become my champion, as well as Aphrodite's."_

"_Yes!" _I said, desperate to keep my secret from hit the water, and my legs stayed in their original shape. "Percy," I said, once he created an air bubble. "Why am I here? I need to tell every one that I am alright."

He stared me in the eyes. Good Thoth, he had beautiful eyes. "Jenny, I just want to know the truth." I couldn't ignore his pleading eyes, so I told him part of the truth.

"I needed to get out of where I was, so I started to think of things to occupy my time, and I thought about some of the people who had died. I thought about my parents." He got the message, because he knew about my parent's demise.

Percy hugged me. "You are a part of my family now. Never forget that."

We stayed silent for a few minutes. I was becoming frantic, so I pulled away from Percy, but he grabbed me hands. "Jenny, how do I say this?" I looked at him quizzically. "You are more than family to me now. I-"

Hestia spoke inside our heads. "Time is up, my champion." Percy looked confused, as I struggled to get away.

Too late. Instead of legs, I now had a tail. "Percy, I am so sorry." I said, tears streaming down my face.

He gripped my shoulders. "Who. Did. This. To. You?"

I smiled sadly. "The moon. Well, technically it was Nico but-"

I was cut off by Percy growling angrily, "I am going to kill my cousin."

I realized that he thought I meant my uncle-who-I-thought-of-as-a-brother Nico diAngelo, whereas I meant my little brother Nico.

"Oh, no. Not him; my little brother Nico.

Percy's eyebrows rose. "Adopted?" I realized what I said and kicked Percy away, effectively freeing my self. I swam to the surface and dried myself, giving me my legs back. I felt Percy resurface. Literally felt, as I felt him step on land again through the earth. Cool, right? Anyways, Percy grabbed me before I could make a break for it. (My bonds had come off during the transformation)

"Why didn't you tell me?" He screamed at me, with his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't tell anyone Perce! Everyone I told just left me, minus Angie, Abby, and Annabeth." I felt Angie and Nico watching us, but I didn't care.

Percy's eyes showed many emotions; hurt, betrayal, anger, confusion, and something else I couldn't decipher. I looked through the earth to find each of my sisters. Angie was behind me with Nico, watching us with worried looks. Annabeth in her room in the manor, with multiple cuts and bruises. I needed to check on her. And Abby was on the Argo with Leo.

"Jenny, how could you think I would leave you? I love you, for the gods' sakes!" Then he crashed his lips onto mine, with such force that it made my knees go weak, and allowed him to back me into the cliffside. Then something inside of me broke my band of self-control and I kissed Percy back.

He pulled back, and smiled at me. When my mouth was open slightly, allowing his tongue to get in my mouth. Here I was, Jenny, the girl who thought she would never get a guy, kissing the Savior of Olympus. Percy's hands were rubbing my back, and my hands were messing up his hair even more than it usually was.

Someone cleared their throat, and we broke apart blushing. "Percy, please tell me that you and Annabeth are over. I will _**not**_ be a scarlet letter." With that I ran off, crying and going to heal Annabeth, leaving Percy to make the decision. Me or Annabeth, and he was obviously going to choose Annabeth.

**So what did you think? Please tell me! Thanks,**

**Daughter of the Lion**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I have been stressed with school and having my grandmother being in the hospital and having to be with my grandfather who has Alzheimer's 24/7 takes a lot out of you. Now, please, leave some reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I am only asking for five, just five!**

**Chapter 2: Percy**

After I laid the girl down on a bed in my cabin, I turned to Annabeth and the two new girls. My sister had dad's black hair but not his eyes nor his skin color. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark skin. The daughter of Apollo had dirty-blond hair and blue eyes with a pair of glasses. I was kind of annoyed that she collapsed, but one of my friends a disease where he couldn't run, so I wasn't going to be rude; at least about that. "How could you guys think that your friend, or sister as she deemed herself, would leave without reason?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"We thought she was leaving for good!" The blond girl said defensively.

"Tanya, that isn't like Eden." My new sister said, "I mean, she may harbor some of those feelings, but she would never leave us!"

The girl who was apparently called Tanya nodded in agreement. "Right as always Anyta. Maybe she was being controlled. Makes sense after…" She then realized I was still there and cut off mid sentence. "Her emotions being messed around with like that." I was skeptical, but Annabeth believed her, so I was more trusting.

A little white and brown dog started pawing at the unconscious girl's face and I laughed, which woke her up. "Where, oh, hi Jake. Was it all just a dream?" She looked around and slipped into an odd language that sounded like barks. Jake barked back and she laughed.

Tanya hugged her and said, "Oh, thank the gods that you are awake Jens!" I smiled at the obvious love sisterly love they had for each other, but I was still confused about their names.

"Okay, I am confused. Can you _please_ give me your names?"

They all nodded and my sister pointed to herself and said, "I am Angie, though they call me Anyta sometimes. This," She pointed to Tanya and Eden, "is Lauren and Jennifer,"

My father's voice came into my head and translated the latter's name for me, _"White wave, the crest of the ocean, the might of the storm. __**(AN: I am just making the last two up from the meaning white wave.)**__ She will be a great asset to Camp."_

The two other girls glared at Angie and she smirked. "But if you call them that, they will not hesitate to hit you." They four of them shared a sad smile, as if remembering sad memories.

Lauren/Tanya spoke again. "I am Abby, but Anyta isn't kidding. I will hit you."

Jennifer/Eden laughed at her friend. "And I am Jenny, but _I_ will not be satisfied with just hitting you. If I find that you have called me Jennifer, lets just say that you won't be sword fighting for a few days." They all laughed again, this time at my expression. I got the feeling that we would all be great friends.

A few minutes later, Chiron came in and spoke. "Ms. Hyde, you have my deepest condolences. I am sure, after a little digging, that your family will get into Elysium." Jenny/Eden/Jennifer winced. You know what, I am getting dizzy trying to keep all their names straight, so I will just call them by their given names and leave it at that.

"Thank you sir. I sense that you have something else that you wish to speak of."

The centaur nodded. "Yes. It has been approved for you to stay in the Poseidon cabin until you are claimed. You will be doing things with your friend and young Mr. Jackson here, is that understood?"

"Crystal clear, thank you sir." He left, and Jenny looked as if she was about to cry, but she held her head high and jerked when she heard the horn for dinner, like she had just been having a mental battle with herself, and the good side was just barely winning. "Is that a conch shell?" She asked.

"Yep." Annabeth said. "Come on E, let's go get dinner and then find some armor and weapons for you after dinner because we have capture the flag tonight." She nodded numbly and followed Annabeth out of the cabin.

-EPIC LINE BREAK (What I couldn't help myself)-

At dinner, Jenny sat with Angie and I, and everyone kept staring at the two of them. You could tell that it was unnerving them, so I glared at the Hermes and Apollo cabins, just as Abby and Annabeth did, and they immediately stopped.

Finally, it was time for capture the flag, but we were having a hard time with finding weapons for Angie and Jenny. Then there was a bright green flash of light and a sword hung in the air in front of my sister. "Breaking Wave." Jenny said mysteriously. We all turned to her and she pointed something out as if we were dumb. "Umm, there is an inscription on the hilt." Sure enough there was. The sword was Celestial Bronze mixed with hardened coral. There were pearls embedded in the hilt and it was beautiful and dangerous, something I expected my younger sister would be when she grew up.

Now all we needed was a weapon for Jenny. I kept giving her swords, but they just weren't working. "Hey, you used a sword during the attack today." Thals realized. "Where is it now?"

Jenny shrugged. "I have no…" Before she could finish her sentence, there was a beautiful, long necklace and a silver bracelet in the air, and they attached themselves to Jenny. "What the Hades?" She exclaimed and tried to pull the necklace off, but it turned into a sword. Her sword looked to be an alloy of many metals; silver, steel, gold, bronze, and a kind of black iron.

Thalia came closer and inspected her weapon. "Looks like my bracelet. May I?" Jenny nodded and Thalia said "Aegis." She tapped the bracelet and it changed into a shining bronze shield with the head of Medusa on it.

As Thalia inspected the shield using hers, Annabeth was looking at the sword in wonderment. She kept muttering. "Why wasn't I deemed worthy of this?" I knew her fatal flaw, and seeing how she was acting now, I could tell why. She was too prideful, and that could one day get her killed.

"Annabeth, what weren't you worthy of? I can think of nothing." Jenny said and I could see honesty in her eyes.

"That sword, it is a gift from the goddess of wisdom. The legend says that Athena will give her sword as a tool to help someone learn to trust. It also says that the person had had to suffer many hardships, mental and physical, and that the person must have done something right and true in the place where most people will have gone over to the wrong side. May I ask, what physical hardships?" Annabeth didn't seem mad, just curious.  
Jenny shuddered and said something in a language that only Annabeth, Angie, and Abby seemed to know. I heard three gasps. "You never told us!"

"I wasn't going to, because I don't want them to get in trouble for doing what they must."

Before I could ask what the Hades she meant, the horn sounded again signaling the start of the games. Angie, Jenny, and I were put on border patrol. The last I heard from Annabeth were three sharp whistles and a nod. Jenny and Angie seemed to have some type of silent communication. I have to admit, I wish I could have that same type of relationship with Angie, but I wondered what the two had to go through to get that type of bond.

We had been at the creek for not even ten minutes, Clarisse and five of her siblings came running through the bush and I realized that they were testing Angie and Jenny. A strange protectiveness ran through me and I stood in front of them, but it seemed that they had already had experience with fighting. We slashed and hacked as one, at least until Angie got struck with Clarisse's electric spear.

She screamed and before I could murder Clarisse I heard an angry shout. "How _**dare**_ you harm my sister! _Glacio; Consisto et involucrum telum!"_ _**(Latin for: Freeze; Halt and sheath your weapons!)**_ They all froze and sheathed their weapons. I turned to Jenny who had a murderous gleam in her eyes. She looked at Clarisse and she jogged away towards her flag. We were drawing a crowd, but every time someone got near, they just froze. I could see the sweat pouring off of her face, and that she was shaking, but she still kept up whatever she was doing. Jenny motioned to a camper and they carried Angie to the creek to heal.

Clarisse came back and gave Jenny the flag after several minutes. She gave Jenny the flag and retreated. Slowly, Jenny walked to our side of the creek, careful to keep up her strength. She stepped over the boundary line and our side exploded into cheers, but it died down quickly after Jenny collapsed saying _"Libera me tenuistis. Vade in pace." __**(Latin for: You are now free of my hold. Go in peace.) **_Then she fainted.

Abby rushed over with a bow in her hands. She fumbled around with an arrow and shot it into Jenny's side. There were screams until a glowing green light surrounded Jenny and she gasped. "The Bow of Eden? How did you find it?"  
"It was lying on the ground by me and I picked it up, knowing that I had a 33.33% chance of saving you."

Jenny looked at the bow with longing and sighed. "You found it. It is yours."

Clarisse butted in. "How could you give a weapon like that away? Especially to someone who didn't know what arrows she was shooting?"

I saw an arrow shoot into her chest and then…there was a stone Clarisse.

**AN: Oh, gods, I am soooooo evil! Sorry about the cliffy, but if you give me five reviews, you can know what happens next! Also, I am putting all my other stories on hiatus until I have summer/spring break which begins on April 18****th****.**

**I am also going to give you the character's ages here, because I feel that they need to be older:  
Abby: 14**

**Jenny: 13**

**Angie: 12**

**Bianca: 14**

**Nico: 12**

**Percy: 14**

**Annabeth: 14**

**Thalia: 15, almost sixteen**

**So I did change that, and oh, this takes place a few weeks before the Titan's Curse. Thank you all for reading! I love you all! Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or just want to talk. **

**Oh, I almost forgot. Jenny had some, uh, severe emotional and physical trauma in her sixth grade year. I did too, just not the physical part. Mental, emotional, but not physical. I am trying to keep her less of a Mary-Sue, so this is the reason where her fatal flaw comes in.**

**I might change my penname to Wolf of the Lion. There is a poll on my profile if you would like the change or not. Thanks for reading this extra long AN! Love you all!**

**May the Lion be with you until the stars rain down from the heavens,**

**Daughter of the Lion**


End file.
